Seed 4 Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Kick-Off Megatron Nitrogear Shred The mech that got seeded with the Champ of the Grease Pits is no stranger to combat, but this is the Champ he's going against. The crowd is going nuts, screaming and chanting. He moves to the arena, ready for whatever combat the mech is going to bring at him. Could be hand to hand, could be some form of melee weapon like swords, or even ranged weaponry. But knowing the Champ and the crowds, things may be leaning toward a melee weapon. He salutes Megatron like any good Decepticon should, "Power to the Decepticons!" then turns to face his opponent, "Let's see what you got eh?" he grins. Megatron returns the salutes of the Decepticon combatants. "Decepticons. The rules of this fight are as follows: Obey my commands at all times. Protect and defend yourselves at all times. Show respect for me and your opponent. Take your corners and prepare for battle. First to six hits wins." Megatron rasps in a business-like tone. He gets out his score pad as the contenders take to their corners. "FIGHT!" The crowd erupts in a cheer as Megatron indicates the pair may begin their bout. Kick-Off is quiet as he enters. He always was. Face mask on, his blaster in one hand and his spear in the other, he strode forwards with steady, heavy prints, waiting to know which weapons he would use today. He looks up at Megatron, giving his usual lackluster salute - always toeing the line. He remains silent as he turns towards his opponent, a mech he'd known for a while but never fought, always watching with those pale blue opticals. The mech smirks at the gladiator, "Brought ranged /and/ melee eh? Megatron didn't give you his orders for a preference or was it that lazy no good pit boss eh?" bringing out his electro-sword out of subspace, fully activated. "Maybe I should just make the decision for you, eh champ?" with that he charges Kick-Off, swinging his sword from on high and downwards at an angle to attempt a slash at the side of Kick-Off. Roll to attack, 14 Roll to Dodge/block, 19 Turning to glare coldly at the mech, Kick-Off rumbles "I am Kick-Off, not 'CHAMP'!" the last was barked as he jerks to one side, the blade sliding down only to meet in a shower of sparks against his own spear as he parries it. Pulling to one side, he rotates around the pole until he was as close to the other mech as possible. Hand gun vanished he reaches continues the rotation, the butt end of his spear slamming out behind his back - back facing his opponent - towards the other's chest plate. Roll to attack, 13 Roll to dodge, 4 The mech snorts at that and gets his sword blocked and takes the butt end of the sword, he makes an audible 'oof' then grins wickedly, "Oh then I suppose I should call you a lowly Autobot prison huh.. champ?" he asks, moving his sword to the other hand and trying for a stab into Kick-Off's mid-section. Roll to attack, 14 Roll to parry, 3 That got to Kick-off as his head jerks up, optics blazing... and then the sword slides into his abdominal plate. He hisses, and reaches forwards, bending to try and PINCH the sizzling blade between the edges of his armor.... to trap it there, while the pointed, sizzling end of his own spear jabs towards the others' head vigorously and repeatedly. Roll to stabbyface, 10 Roll to dodge, 17 Megatron chalks down the hits as they register, the clashing sounds of metal ring throughout the arena. Ah, there's nothing like Gladiatorial combat. The audience soaks it in as Megatron enjoys every minute as not only do these Games allow his Decepticons to practice, it also allows Megatron to secretly evaluate the combat prowess of the gladiators. So far, the score stands as one to one on his pad, but it is still early in the fight. The mech smirks as he lands that stab into Kick-Off. Then he yanks hard to pull it free, the action causing the spear to miss his face by scant millimeters. "Ooo did I hit a nerve prisoner?" he sneers, a evil laugh rumbling out of the mech as he switches hands again and goes for a slash against Kick-Off's chest, "Sore spot about being forced to FIGHT?" Roll to attack, 19 Roll to block, 7 His optics were bright, and with a grunt of pain the blade was pulled free of kick-Off's body, before it opened a wound across his chest plate. He coughs and then spits "The only sore spot is when I look at you. " he finally retorts. This time he crouches back, the spear held between them as he moves sideways to try and get through the other's guard. A few feints, and then the point jabs forwards again. Roll to Jab, 4 Roll to dodge, 11 The mech smirks at that, the crowd is booing and hissing at this point because Kick-Off is losing. Understandably this only enrages the mech, "Don't know a quality veteran Decepticon when they see one." he growls and avoids the feints but takes the actual jab right in the chest. He grimaces slightly, then makes for a jab of his own. "Should never take wimpy Autobots for gladiatorial combat anyway.. win over the audience too easily." Kick off smirks a little bit as he jumps back, sparks flying from his arm this time as he states "That's because I haven’t' seen any... " a pause and a slight glance to Megatron "Within my own fighting circle." he adds simply, and then spins, twirling the spear around, before bringing the pointed end down from above towards the Decepticons' head. The mech smirks a bit to that comment from Kick-Off and takes the spin in the top of his head. He stands there for a few moments, then just drops forward to his knees. Optics go dark. Then he slumps forward onto the ground. Apparently dead. The crowd goes totally frantic, shouting, screaming, rabid. Kick-Off remains utterly still... either he was in shock or just posing for dramatics. Only he really knew for sure. Finally though he stands, straightening slowly as he turns to stare at Megatron, spear pointed upwards once more. A couple mechs run out with a stretcher, put the body on it, then run out of there with it. Apparently taking the downed mech to the onsite medical facility to see if he can be saved. Have to feel for Robustus right about now eh? Megatron frowns a bit as Kick-Off terminates the contestant. That was a perfectly good Decepticon in Megatron's eyes, even if he was just a contender in the pits. For slag's sake, Megatron was once a Gladiator himself. Megatron rasps with anger intoned in his voice, "Kick-Off. You are to show restraint against your next opponents during the Games. My Decepticons, even my Gladiators, are no good to me dead." Megatron rasps, addressing Kick-Off's termination of his apponent. Megatron's steely mug appears on the holo-vid, "Declaring the winner by opponent termination: Kick-off." The holo-vid changes from the visage on screen, to an instant-replay of Kick-Off's fatality maneuver. Kick-Off merely stares up at Megatron. Then he gives the very briefest of bows he dared give... for megatron, a halfway bow. Then he turns without a word, turning to stalk out of the arena, a hand pressed to his chest plate. As the arena is cleared, Megatron calls for the next contestants. "The next fight is second round action inside the Pits!" Megatron's raspy vocals carry throughout the Arena as the holo-vid changes from the intermission to his visage. "The next fight card is scheduled for Decepticons Shred versus Nitrogear. Contestants, take your positions in the center of the arena." Megatron clears out his score pad, and readies for the arrival of the contestants. Nitrogear has prepared for the upcoming fight. It's no doubt the Mech is nervous, as having to face the champ herself has him in knots. He swallows his feelings with a gulp, and turns on his game face. As Nitrogear enters the arena, the holo-vid changes screens to show the contestants walking out of the staging area. He takes his place as ordered by the Emperor and salutes him. "Power to the Decepticons. All hail the Empire." Finally, the time has come for her second round bout. Following the damage she sustained in the first round, such as it was, shred has had repairs done.. most notably though, instead of having repairs done to the cranial unit sensor array, she has had it completely removed. She will rely upon her other sensors. Striding out into the arena, sear in hand, she raises her weapon, "Glory to Polyhex and the Decepticons." Shred also has not got her wings attached either. Megatron begins the fight instructions: "This will be an unarmed fight. Obey my commands at all times, protect yourself at all times. Respect both me and your opponent. This is a non-lethal fight, should your opponent submit, cease fighting immediately." Megatron rasps, making his instructions clear. "Decepticons, take your corners." As the contestants take their places, Megatron rasps, "Are you ready?" to each contestant. Nitrogear takes up his corner, and raises his fists up to protect his head and midsection. He's in a classic right-handed boxing stance, and he mentally steels himself for the onslaught of his headless opponent that is sure to follow. "No hard feeling, Comrade Shred. I look forward to making up the fight with you afterwards." Nitrogear's words aren't quite clear, but it seems that he genuinely doesn't want to be on Shred's bad side just because of the fight. Without turning his optics to the Emperor, Nitrogear says, "Ready, Emperor." Nitrogear rolls initiative: 19 Shred would scowl if she had a head, unarmed makes this fight very much in her opponent's favor. She takes her position in the corner, stowing her spear, "No hard feelings at all. This will be.. an interesting fight." turning slightly, she inclines towards the emperor, "Ready." she takes up a simple, feral stance, ready to fight. Shred Rolls her initiative, 15 The crowd cheers as the contenders take their positions. Upon hearing the ready from both gladiators, Megatron intones, "FIGHT!" and a loud roar is heard from the stands. As soon as Megatron gives the go ahead to fight, Nitrogear wastes no time at all in closing the gap, maneuvering towards his headless opponent. Choosing to stick with the strategy that worked with him last time, Nitrogear goes for a punch. He would choose the head, but alas, he cannot. Nitrogear uses his momentum to propel his fist forward in an effort to break through Shred's guard and punch her midsection. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 10 Shred Rolls to dodge.9 Shred sees Nitrogear as he surges forwards, trying to dodge quickly to the side, his fist slams into her gut, knocking her sideways, "Not bad, Nitrogear. not bad at all." she tries to grab him to slam him hard into the ground, and then jump up into the air, where it will be more difficult for him to reach her. Shred tries to slam her opponent into the ground and then get to safe distance. 13 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 1 Nitrogear is slammed into the ground as Shred grabs him. He doesn't stay prone for long, as having your back on the ground isn't typically the best of places for him to be. Especially since Shred doesn't have a head for him to hold onto and aid in his controlling of her body should she gain the advantage on the ground. Hopping back onto his feet, Nitrogear praises Shred as well. "Good move, Comrade Shred. How about this one?" Nitrogear closes the gap again and since Shred is up in the air, that gives him a good opportunity to try a new maneuver he's been practicing: A jumping uppercut. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 15 Shred Rolls to dodge.12 Shred smirks inwardly as Nitrogear gets to his feet, then he launches at her, his fist slamming into her midsection, a glancing blow, but still a hit nonetheless. Twisting in the air though, she propels herself like a torpedo right at her opponent, to try and drive him into the ground and start to pummel away with an almost psychotic fury. Shred attacks violently! 4 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 7 Nitrogear is wise enough to step to the side of Shred's torpedo attack, narrowly avoiding her attack. "Good try, Comrade. But now it is time for you to pay the price for such a costly mistake." Nitrogear attempts to use Shred's momentum to his advantage, in a grab of her back armor to slam Shred down to the pit floor. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 10 Shred Rolls to dodge.16 Shred twists as Nitrogear tries to grab her, spinning to check her flight and lash out with a boot... and a flaming heel jet. Just because she has no weapons, doesn't mean she is truly disarmed.. And she knows that in a fight you have to take every advantage you can get. 15 Shred's burning kick! Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 8 Nitrogear should have been wise enough to attempt to grab Shred. His tactic backfired - painfully as Shred's burning heel jet scorches the armor on his arm. Though you'd assume a look of pain, Nitrogear displays none on his face. Is this just him being macho, or is there something behind his reaction? "Good hit, Comrade Shred." is all Nitrogear has to say, before swinging his torso around in an attempt to kick Shred's raised leg at the knee. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 16 Shred Rolls to dodge.2 Shred takes the blow to her knee, staggering the former champion for just a moment, and she grunts, "Not bad yourself." her hands lash out to grab her opponent by one of his arms, and she tries to brace against him and RIP it clear of the shoulder. she's through playing games. Shred gets brutal 7 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 11 Nitrogear moves his arm out of the way fast enough before Shred can grab him. That would have probably been bad news in Nitrogear's optics. Whew, that was close. Shred is really going all-out on him, and Nitrogear thinks it's either incredible luck or the lack of Shred's cranial sensors that's getting him through her most vicious attacks. He still fails to realize the extent of his combat training is what's really got him this far... Nitrogear resists the urge to grab Shred, having learned his lesson the first time. He sticks with what’s got him along so far - the basic boxing and kicking techniques. Nitrogear rotates his torso around and goes for the hook with his left hand. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 4 Shred Rolls to dodge.4 Nitrogear rolls to attack: 5 Shred Rolls to dodge.3 Shred frowns as she overbalances, leaving herself open to Nitrogear's punch, a glancing blow across her chest.. then she decides she can't afford to mess around. and starts to press forward at him, lashing out wildly with a series of fast, hard punches. 11 Shred rolls to attack. Nitrogear rolls to block: 19 Though Shred comes at him with a series of fast, hard punches, Nitrogear manages to block or dodge each one. Though Nitrogear thinks Shred is getting careless, he doesn't allow himself to become complacent. If landed in the right spot, just one of those punches could cause serious trouble for Nitrogear. As Shred continues to punch, he looks for an opening to strike back, and finds it with a quick, low kick towards Shred's legs. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 19 Shred Rolls to dodge.3 Shred is concentrating too much on her flurry of punches, and Nitrogear’s kick slams into her knee joint, forcing her down for a moment.. before she thrusts herself back at him with a vicious uppercut aimed for his jaw. Shred attacks again.8 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 9 Nitrogear steps back as Shred thrusts up at him with an uppercut, dodging her incoming fist. "And now it is time for the final blow, Comrade." With this, Nitrogear thrusts his fist forward directly towards Shred's midsection, looking to connect with the sixth and final blow. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 20 Shred Rolls to dodge.6 Shred takes the blow, and is sent sprawling to the floor. her armor seemingly cracked.. "Slag it all.. What in primus' name is WRONG with me.. Well done, Nitrogear.. you beat me fair and square.." Megatron rings the bell to stop the fight as Nitrogear lands the sixth and final hit. An amazing performance by the underdog, especially since Megatron had expected Shred to win this fight. His scorecard rates the fight as 6 to 2, in favor of .. Nitrogear, of all Mechs. He awaits the arrival of the contestants to center-stage. While he waits, Megatron displays Nitrogear's finishing blow on the holo-vid, causing the audience to erupt in cheers, chanting Nitrogear's name in victory. Looks like Nitrogear's training and preparation for this fight paid off, big-time. Being in the final three is a huge accomplishment for the Mech, as he didn't expect himself to get past Shred. He will have to rethink his combat ability level after his victory over Shred. Nitrogear walks over to Shred, and offers his hand to her. "Good fight, Comrade Shred. Nothing is wrong with you. I have been practicing." Nitrogear waits for Shred to take his hand as he offers to assist her to her feet. Shred takes Nitrogear's hand, accepting his help to her feet, and she sighs, "Even so, nitro, I should have put up a better fight than I did. You outright embarrassed me. now I am likely to have some problems next time I am down here." Nitrogear laughs lightly, not intending to embarrass Shred. "You'll be fine. Don't take it so hardly, Comrade." With this, Nitrogear approaches center stage, and awaits for Megatron to make this fight official. Shred walks nitro to the center of the arena, and she raises Nitrogear’s hand, "Your winner of this round. Nitrogear!" she does not even wait for Megatron. it may anger the emperor, but she is making it clear she does not have bad feelings towards her opponent. Nitrogear waves his hand free hand as Shred raises his right hand in the air victoriously. Grins all around, Nitrogear leans over to Shred, speaking so he is audible only to her, "Let me treat you after this fight, Comrade Shred. It is the least I can do." The holo-vid changes to focus back on Megatron as he officially announces the outcome. "Decepticons, you have fought well. Nitrogear, you continue to surprise me with your victory over a known Pit Champion. With a score of six to two, declaring the winner by TKO, Nitrogear!" As Megatron declares the victor, the holo-vid goes back to displaying Nitrogear's raised hand and waving form. "Decepticons, return to the staging area and prepare for the next round." Shred would nod if it was possible, but instead she subvocalises, "Certainly. I will need to have my head reinstalled. My wings too. Good luck in the finals, Nitro you may need it. " then she heads back to the staging area, inwardly, she is seething, not with Nitrogear, but with herself. she feels she fought worse than an utter Pit rookie this day. But then, normally in the pit she was always armed. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Tron Games TP